


[PODFIC] Sacricifice

by sksNinja



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Gen, Horror, Innistrad, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, a little bit of romance if you squint, some background effects, unofficial work of an official story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Official MtG Summary:"Dark and deep, Lake Zhava lies in the highlands of Nephalia, near the border with Gavony. Villagers who live on the lake's shores and fish its waters have long spoken of a monster living in its depths. But despite the villagers' pleas, the church of Avacyn has sent no cathar or angel to protect them. As the madness in Innistrad grows, how will the villagers face the horrors of the lake?"





	[PODFIC] Sacricifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/721281) by Michael Yichao. 



> This is an UNOFFICIAL podfic of the Magic the Gathering archive story" [Sacrifice](https://magic.wizards.com/en/articles/archive/magic-story/sacrifice-2016-03-23?fbclid=IwAR30QQ2kk-dvh0XfeiC6yyFNx08lrihIFyP-4RtpLgtlFf4ZcU0xp1LkvpQ)" written by Michael Yichao, and made within their [fan content policy](https://company.wizards.com/fancontentpolicy).

All story rights and credit for "[Sacrifice](https://magic.wizards.com/en/articles/archive/magic-story/sacrifice-2016-03-23?fbclid=IwAR30QQ2kk-dvh0XfeiC6yyFNx08lrihIFyP-4RtpLgtlFf4ZcU0xp1LkvpQ)" go to Magic the Gathering and Wizard's of the Coast.

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KmYV1KN2iFmT7G6eGMwwaGoHNIC94pxi/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> This was created at the request of a friend, I don't actually play MtG, sorry. Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
